Zarutobi Uchiha
Zarutobi Uchiha Background Zarutobi Uchiha is the son of sauske uchiha and karin uzumaki being forced to leave with karin at a young age because of his "Gift" Zarutobi was young as his mother ran and traveled the world hiding from this "All Mighty Group" that hunted zarutobi for his potential of unlocking the rinnagan and maybe being the next "Chakara GOD" One day karin had no other choice but to leave Zarutobi Behind she went back to the leaf village and dropped him off on narutos doorstep there naruto handed him over to shikamaru to take care of him and raise him as his own,there shikamaru did..12 years later Zarutobi enters the academy being smart and arrogant Zarutobi Instantly became an Popular Kid and Loved By everyone Except for his sister and rival Sarada Uchiha Whom he did not know was his sister at the time.There rivalry was fierce they would fight every chance they got and train just as hard to best one another..after a couple of months the chunin exams came around there Zarutobi Faces Off Against Sarada Having beat Sarada By unlocking his Three Wheel He Became a Chunin, After a year Zarutobi has shown much more improvement doing 3 B-Rank Missions 1 S-rank and 4 A-ranks they promoted Zarutobi To Special Chunin a person Not yet strong enough to become joinin but to strong to be a chunin, zarutobi then found out from shikamaru that sarada was his sister and him and sarada made a promise to go find there real mother so they set out with Mitsuki,ChoCho, and Boruto. Personality During his time at the Academy, Zarutobi was a loner, Only having 4 true friends Shikamaru, HimaWari, Boruto and Mitsuki he loves spending more time alone honing his skills than socialising with the other students, he ignored the many girls attracted to him but had his eye on one ninja and that was the hokages daughter Himawari Uzumaki. When first introduced to Team shikamaru, Zarutobi displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. Despite this, having worked with Team Shikamaru, Zarutobi had grown attached to his team and thought of them as somewhat of a family, willing to risk his life to save those close to him on several occasions. Zarutobi also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Mitsuki challenges if only to show that he was superior. According to Shikamaru Nara, Zarutobi has both a superiorty and an inferiorty complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Zarutobi was dismissive of his rivalry towards Mitsuki when he was certain he was the better, only to obsess over Mitsuki fast growth. Abilities Zarutobi has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation. His skill with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Shikamaru during the bell test. Zarutobi also displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra. Having been raised by the Nara Clan Zarutobi is of course smart with an IQ of 160 he learned most of his techniques from shikamaru learning how to use his enviroment to his advantage, learn an opponets battle pattterns and even the way there chakara flows, and of course with the sharingan he is always a step ahead of the opponet. Zarutobi is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactically, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Zarutobi's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Sasukes, able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another. Zarutobi wears a pair of bracelets with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, becoming able to unleash a large barrage at a blazing speed that rivals that of his Sisters. After launching, he can perform a sneak attack by rigging the blades to disconnect and launch them into separate directions. As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Zarutobi has great proficiency in Fire Release, having already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique by age 11. Even Naruto was amazed at this feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his firetechniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can produce a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Zarutobi Wanting to be stronger as he got older asked naruto to teach him the art of sage mode being that naruto didnt wanna say no to Zarutobi he agreed to only teach him how to go into half sage mode Zarutobi Sighed and Agreed so 4months Later when Zarutobi turned 16 naruto taught him the half sage mode and now Zarutobi's chakara was greater than ever although it is not shown when Zarutobi uses the sage mode, after getting sage mode and having that great chakara boost Zarutobi Unlocked a new ability including his mankyo sharingan which proves there are now more ways to getting the mankyo he now has complete control over amatrasu meaning he can use amatrasu on his body only taking slight damage to enhance his attacks for example one of zarutobis favorite attacks the "amatarasu punch" where Zarutobi uses his mankyo to light his arm on fire with the amatrasu and punches the opponet in the stomach thus ethier burning them or sending them yards away. Kekkei Genkai The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being theByakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼,Saimingan). Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha notes that two Sharingan are required in order to be utilized to their fullest potential. Even within these two categories there may exist several distinct though similar abilities: "Eye of Insight" #The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence. #The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. #The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, as whenSasuke Uchiha bases his Lion Combo on Rock Lee's Front Lotus. Again, Sharingan users need the requisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. "Eye of Hypnotism" #The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. The Uchiha are particularly infamous for using this ability on the Nine-Tails, and in fact can enter its or another tailed beasts'jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control. #While not an ability per'se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. In addition to these abilities there are two actual jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards, and for that reason the Uchiha classified them as kinjutsu. Status Part I: Naruto Gaiden Part II: Naruto Gaiden Shippuden Trivia *Zarutobis favorite food is oni giri. *Zarutobi Likes To Draw Train as well as spend time with Himawari. *Himawari is Zarutobi's Girlfriend. *"Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories." Something Zarutobi Says After Every Victory. *Shikamaru is Zarutobis Best Friend and Sensei Who Raised Him And Taught him everything he knows. *Zarutobi is afriad of spiders as well as an angry Himawari. Reference (note made for kanaveon johnson aka H20mudkip) Category:DRAFT